Lenza
ATTENTION: This article is about the First World, which is no longer active. It is being kept for archival purposes, as it contains a significant amount of information that would otherwise be permanently lost, but be aware that it does not represent the current world in any way at all. Lenza is a country controlled by the Lenzan Government, located between the countries of Dagtopia, Tomato, Elamora and CatcatLand. Lenza is a Democratic Socialist state with a Lord who has Veto power over any decision the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor decide to make. The Current Lord of Lenza is Lil II, who will be replaced by Fern I on 10th December. The Current Chancellor of Lenza is whovian63, who will remain Chancellor unless challenged. The current Vice-Chancellor is dagwoodland, who was appointed by the Chancellor. History Ancient Lenza Before the unity, there were two tribes who controlled much of what is now Lenza: the Alta and Zaria tribes. The Altas controlled the southern region in the mountains, and the Zarias controlled the north. For much of this period of history, the tribes were unaware of each other. However, eventually emperor Creeper Salmonfish of the Zaria tribe decided to man an expedition south to find resources, at which point they found the Alta tribe, who captured the emperor and sent a messenger north to inform the Zaria tribe that their territory was now property of the Altas. For the next 100 years the Alta tribe engulfed the Zaria tribe, and both were considered one; however, at an unknown point around 120 years after the merger, the Zaria tribe began to take back its identity. It waged a vicious civil war with the Alta tribe and demanded its freedom. The newly-appointed leader of the Zaria tribe, Resurrect Jones, declared that he would not sleep until he had burned the capital of Altaland, High Peak, to the ground. The war raged for a long time - modern Lenzan historians estimate it lasted for around five years. During this time, however, another civilization known as the barbarians snuck into ancient Lenzan society, slowly outnumbering the population of the Alta and Zaria tribes. Gradually, the leaders of the tribes began to disappear, slowly replaced by barbarians. A gradual realisation spread over Lenzan society as they realised they had been infiltrated. The war then took a different turn, as the Alta and Zaria tribes united in an tempt to overthrow the barbarians. It took the tribes many years to succeed, but eventually the barbarians were defeated. The Alta and Zaria tribes decided to unite under a democratic society, and named their new country Lenzanland, with the capital of Altazzar named after the two tribes. Dagtopian Controlled Lenza Around 200 years after the creation of Lenzanland, a mass migration occurred for reasons that still remain unknown, and the population disappeared practically overnight. Shortly after this, the country became part of Dagtopia; however, this region of Dagtopia was mostly uninhabited. The Birth Of Modern Lenza A few hundred years later a growing population returned to the land where Lenzanland once stood. They were neglected by a Whitewall-focused Dagtopian government and increasing demand for independence appeared. After a brave and brutal civil war the Dagtopian government agreed to give the Lenzan people independence; new borders were drawn; and the capital, Altazzar, was rebuilt. Lenza had only been granted partial independence, however, as it was still part of the Dagtopian kingdom. The early parts of this period were dominated by the Liberation Party and there leader Meyaxus Doom who served as the first chancellor of Lenza, he was largely popular with the Lenzan people however his small government approach led to the rise of a socialist party led by Lenzan academic Altazzaren Fol who proposed that instead of the government taking a hands off approach and letting businesses provide the people with services, the government should control all aspects of people's lives providing them with work, food and public services. The socialist party was not feared by Meyaxus Doom in the goldbrick palace as Lenzans did not want to give away their freedom, instead doom was pre-occupied with gaining full independence from Dagtopia. Eventually he succeeded in gaining a bill from the Dagtopian government that provided Lenza with complete independence and regarded Lenza's place within the Dagtopian Kingdom as a mere formality. After several years of peace and harmony the Lord of Lenza (Lenza's head of state) Lil I died and the country was overcome by grief, however after this period of grief was over Meyaxus Doom decided to hold a referendum on whether the position of Lord should be abolished and instead the chancellor should be given complete control. Doom was defeated in the referendum (Lil II was crowned shortly after) and began to be regarded as power crazed and not a good leader for Lenza. In the wake of this Altazzaren Fol declared an offcial challenge to the chancellor and the first Lenzan general election was called. Altazzaren Fol promised 100% employment and the exile of all businesses in Lenza. No one won the election as the people expressed a lack of faith in both candidates and Lenza was thrown into a constitutional crisis as no one was sure who was chancellor. Shortly after this period Lil II took charge invoking her right as Lord of Lenza too control the territory in the event of a national crisis. However many people were not happy with this conclusion as they felt they had a right to vote. In protest the Altazzar riots began in which people protested about their democratic rights being taken away. Shortly after this, another set of riots took place in neighboring Who City. Lil II ordered the Lenzan Defence Force to stop the riots but the army was deeply split too and could not decide whether to carry out her orders or not. In the end the army decided not to support her and declared that an election needed to take place. The election did take place shortly after and Sheepy Mcsheepface of the newly formed centre-left Social and center party, was elected. However Lenza was still deeply divided by the events of the previous few months. Sheepy Mcsheepface decided to form a committee to find out who was responsible for the Lenzan constitutional crisis and whether the many characters involved such as Altazzaren Fol, Meyaxus Doom and Lil II were guilty of any wrong-doing. The Committee presented their report to the chancellor and his cabinet, the committee believed that Altazzaren Fol was not guilty of any Lenzan crime, however Lil II and Meyaxus Doom's actions may have been unconstitutional and recommended that the case be taken before the Lordships Court in Altazzar. The Democratic Trial and Pre-War Lenza The trial was long and grueling a many people were brought before the court. Altazzaren Fol was cleared of any wrong-doing and lived a long and happy life in the Lenzan countryside. Meyaxus Doom's advisors were convicted of breaking section II article IV of the Lenzan constitution 'No person in Lenza may attempt to change laws with the sole purpose of giving said person more power. Futhermore any person to assist in such matters is also guilty however should be granted more leniency' and sentenced to exile from Lenza. Meyaxus Doom himself was found guilty of both Section II article IV and Section I article II that 'The chancellor of Lenza's sole purpose is to represent the constitution that in turn represents the Lord of Lenza' Doom was given the highest possible Lenzan punishment and sentenced to life in the cage. However Doom died quickly in the cage which would later lead the chancellor to ban the punishment making exile the highest punishment instead. Lil II was the final person to be tried, the court deemed that whilst her actions were unconstitutional it would not be possible to convict her as the constitution represents her anyway. Much to public disapproval. Following the trial Sheepy Mcsheepface was able to get on with his job as chancellor and borrowed vast sums of money from Dagtopia to complete his projects, whilst overall his time in charge is looked back on positively due to his liberal stance, his decision to borrow money was widely condemned both at the time and more recently and the fact that he allowed Lenzo-Dagtopian relations to escalate into war also casts a shadow over his premiership. The Lenzo-Dagtopian War Main Article: The Lenzo-Dagtopian War In July 2016, Lenza went to war with its neighbour country after a Dagtopian business failed to pay its taxes. The Lenzo-Dagtopian War occurred, resulting in the Dagtopian occupation of Lenza after Lenza's defeat in the battle of Altazzar. Life in Lenza under Dagtopian rule was scary for Lenzan citizens, and at one point the Dagtopian army threatened to destroy the Peace Tree in Altazzar. However, following international pressure and Dagtopia's acceptance that the Lenzan government would not surrender, the Dagtopian government decided to surrender, and a peace agreement was reached. Following this agreement, Dagtopia agreed to pay off the crippled Lenzan economy's debts and to gift Lenza a large portion of land. Present Day Lenza The modern Lenza is a socially liberal, left-leaning society that has invested vast amounts of money and resources in improving its facilities. It has two fully-owned cities: Altazzar and Who City. It is currently a member of PAN, and plans to invest heavily in improving the neglected north of the country in the near future. Geography Sections Lenza is split into two officially recognized sections: Altazzaria (south of the dividing river) and Victoryground (north of the dividing river). Altazzaria is the most commonly visited and built upon place in Lenza and features Lenza's two most populous cities: Altazzar and Who City. Victoryground features the capital of the Yayiest Alliance, but is mostly sparse, underpopulated land; however, a recent initiative from the Lenzan government may change this. Climate The south of Lenza has a fairly harsh and cold climate, where many hills and high forests dominate the landscape. In the far south of the country, a roofed forest biome and a small portion of swamp can be found. The northern area of Lenza features a much more temperate climate, largely dominated by plains. The landscape here is also much flatter. Politics Overview The Lenzan political system consists of the upper house, called the Lordship's Outpost, where the Lord of Lenza resides; and the Goldbrick Palace, where the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor of Lenza reside. The Lord's role is to veto any laws proposed by the Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor that may harm Lenza or its people; the Lord also acts as a head of state, and is often visited when Lenza has a guest. The Chancellor of Lenza's job is to propose new laws, set taxes, and act as an ambassador for the country. The Vice-Chancellor is picked by the Chancellor and assists the Chancellor is his or her duties. Whilst the position of Lord may be held by any Mob or player the position of Chancellor can only be held by a player. The current Lord of Lenza is Lil II, the current Chancellor of Lenza is whovian63, and the current Vice-Chancellor of Lenza is dagwoodland. Political Landscape Lenzan politics is mostly a two party system. The largest party and the only party to have recently held power is the Social and Center Party, of which the current chancellor is the leader. There is another party that exists within Lenza and acts as the main opposition: the Lenzan Change Party, which possesses a more right-wing view. It is has never held power in Lenza but has come close on numerous occasions. Its former leader was the outspoken Lenzanan Oswald; however he has recently resigned, and the party is in disarray as it looks for new leadership. Elections Elections are fairly rare due to Lenza's low population, and they are not held in a set time frame. Instead, at the point when anyone who owns property in Lenza decides they wish to challenge the chancellor, a general election is then called. Anyone who owns property in Lenza is allowed to vote. If the vote between the two candidates is equal then the incumbent chancellor remains in charge. Infrastructure Transport Whilst there are some roads in major Lenzan cities, the most advanced means of transport in Lenza is the Lenzan National Railway, which runs two lines: one from Altazzar to Who City, and another from Altazzar to Yay City. A third line is planned, which will connect Altazzar to the Dagtopian captial of Whitewall. In addition to Lenza's rail network, a long elevated bridge allows travel from Altazzar to Loe City in Esmatlon. Defense Lenza maintains an active defense force to protect it from attack. In addition to this it is a member of the PAN. Not too much about Lenza's defense network can be given away here, though this much is known: it has bases on the island of Tzarland; off the coast of South Oinaa; and just off the coast of Tantlon. Culture Architecture Lenza has a signature style of architecture, the epicentre of which is the capital city of Altazzar. This unique style can be seen in structures such as Little Norman and the Vice-Chancellor's building. People The Lenzan people are, in general, open to other cultures and ways of life, and most possess the opinion that Lenza should be part of a wider network of countries rather than going lone wolf. They are fans of fish caught either in the Altazzaria Bay or the dividing river. They also consume a large number of carrots and potatoes. International Relations Lenza maintains friendly relations with most countries, and in particular they have formed strong relationships with Dagtopia, with which they co-founded the Yayiest Alliance and PAN. They also maintain a strong relationship with Esmatlon, with whom they have worked on various engineering projects. The people of Esmatlon have also provided resources and building assistance with various Lenzan projects. Lenza also has a stable friendship with the country of CatcatLand; however, as the country is rarely online, it is difficult to co-operate on many projects. Further Reading Altazzar Lenzan Government __FORCETOC__